Story Line
Storyline The Beginning The story begins with Nami giving the rest of the crew new clothes she had made for them. While they are sailing, Luffy cries that there is no food, which Sanji says is impossible. Usopp then reminds Luffy that he, Luffy, and Chopper had eaten it all during an eating contest, resulting in a brutal beat-down upon the three from Nami, Zoro, and Sanji. Luffy and Chopper are forced to fish for food, while Usopp is on look-out duty for any islands they can use to restock. Instead of catching anything edible, Luffy fishes out what appears to be a blue orb, which no one pays any attention to. Luffy propels himself above the ship and wishes that an island would appear. To the crew's amazement, one does appear underneath the ship, causing the Thousand Sunny, the crew-members, as well as a few supplieshttp://unlimitedadventure.wikia.com/wiki/Items, to scatter across the island. The Plot After falling from the sky, Luffy finds himself on an area of the island with the ocean nearby. The supplies from the ship soon fall around him too, allowing him to set up a temporary camp (serving as the "hub" for the rest of the game). He begins his search for his crew-members, but seals have been placed all over the island. Luffy discovers that the orb he found can break these seals, allowing him open and explore different parts of the island. After rounding up his crew-mates, Robin finds a faded artifact that mentions "mankind's happiness", leading the crew to believe there is a treasure somewhere on the island. However, whenever they break a seal, a strange creature named Popora comes and tries to stop them. They don't realize his motive until Robin finds an ancient script on a wall that details the things that were faded on the previous artifact. The crew learns that a great evil is sealed on the island, and that Popora has been guarding the seals for a thousand years. However, the Straw Hat's had already undone a great number of seals and they decide to continue breaking them so they can defeat the great evil and set Popora free from his duty. Over time, the past of Popora is revealed and it is seen that the island was once a beautiful island paradise. A man guarded an orb that gave the island its power and beauty. The man created Popora out of clay to protect and guard the island and its people. Soon, more and more visitors came to the island, admiring its beauty and seeking the source of its fertility. The inhabitants of the island grew afraid as more and more foreigners came, scared that they might take over the island. So, the people went to seek help from the man and his orb. They told him to fashion Popora into something that they could use to fight, but the man refused and stated that that was not why he had created him. The people grew angry and stole the orb from him. They had decided to use the orb to bring to life the guardian statue of the island. The man warned them that if they used the orb out of hatred, something terrible would happen. The people refused to listen to him and they brought the guardian beast to life. However, the man was right, and the monster destroyed the island and its people. The man used the orb and the last of his power to seal the monster inside the island, sacrificing himself in the process. He then gives Popora the duty of guarding the island until the evil is gone. Setting The Straw Hats gain access to a total of eight areas in the game, six which are explorable while the other two serve as a hub and an area for the final boss battle. The areas are as follows: Plain Zone/ Plains to Adventure (U.S)- The central area of the game, connecting six of the main areas. It is where the camp is set up and serves as the "hub" for the game. There is a total of two fishing spots, along with a small wading pool where small fish are available to catch. Explosive rocks are also plentiful, but over the course of the game, they are replaced with treasure chests. Plain Zone also has many flowers, where one can gather honey, as well as large trees rich with fruit. Large rocks can also be found in this area. There are no enemies or bosses. Seaside Zone/ Fossil Beach (U.S)- The first, large explorable area of the game, where Luffy re-unites with his crew-members and meets Popora. There is a total of three fishing spots, one in which Golden Whales can be found. There are also many bare trees, and like the name of the area implies, an ocean. It also has a small cave which connects the sandy area to the rest of the zone. A large scale of a dinosaur can also be found in this area, along with many lakes. The bosses of this area are Smoker, and Dracule Mihawk. The optional boss is Mr. 2 Bon Kurei. Jungle Zone/ Mysterious Jungle (U.S)- The second area of the game, lush with trees, vines, insects, and ponds. There is one fishing spot and a large, sunken ship serves as the main land-mark of this area. This zone is rich with butterflies, grass, and plants. There are also many poisonous flowers and this is the first area that the Straw Hats encounter rogue pirates. The bosses of this area are Don Krieg and Kaku. The optional boss is Calgara. Ruins Zone/ Autumn Colored Ruins (U.S)- The third area of the game, containing ruins of a past civilization. The temperature is notably chillier and the leaves are autumn-colored all year round. There is a total of three fishing spots, and this is the only place where Red Fruit can be found on trees. The area also has many burning trees as well as some ancient artifacts that were not destroyed by the guardian beast. This is also the place where the Strawhats discover that there is an evil on the island. The bosses of this area are Spandam and Enel. The optional boss is Nefertari Vivi. Cave Zone/ Caves of Darkness (U.S)- The fourth area of the game is filled with rocks and waterfalls of lava. There are tunnels connecting Cave Zone with all the other zones in the game. There are a total of two fishing spots, one of which contains lava fish. Different types of moths and frogs can be found here, as well as a lone tree that produces Brown Fruit. The bosses of this area are Arlong and Crocodile. The optional boss is Paulie. Mountain Zone/ Silver Mountains (U.S)- The fifth area of the game is on the snowy, ice-capped peaks of the island's mountains. The whole area is frozen in an icy layer, and there are strong winds blowing throughout the zone. Ice fish and insects can be found here. There are also special kinds of trees here, some that explode, and some that produce the rare Golden Fruit. Frozen rocks and icy walls bar the path of those who explore it. This zone contains one fishing spot. The bosses of this area are Portgas D. Ace and Shanks. The optional boss is Rampaging Chopper. Dimension Zone/ Land To Heaven (U.S)- The sixth area of the game is a large maze and is very confusing to navigate. One progresses through the area by jumping through a series of holes. This is the largest area in the game, and contains strange things, such as Mysterious Vegetables. A possible hazard are the yellow trees in this area that shock any who come near it. Dimension Zone is full of rare insects and fish, and contains many streams, lakes, and waterfalls. There are a total of four fishing spots in this area. The bosses of this area are Rob Lucci and Aokiji. The optional boss is Whitebeard. Abyss Zone/ Beginning and End (U.S)- The final area of the game, as well as the smallest. Unlike all the other zones, there are no items to be found, or any insects and fish to be caught. The only thing that happens here is the final boss fight.